Roman Torchwick/Image Gallery
__TOC__ Official Graphics Official Designs Roman Torchwick.png|Artist's official rendition of Roman model with minor changes in the final version RomanTorchwick Credits001.png|Roman's silhouette during the ending credits of Episode 8 Roman_Joker_Card.png|Roman holding the Joker card from the RWBY Card Deck roman valentine.jpg|Torchwick's Valentine's Day card Rwby height chart full.png|Official height chart. V2 10 00041.png Turnaround Models roman-turnaround.png|Roman turnaround from Monty's Facebook. Miscellaneous ProductionDiary3_07503.png|Mocap action of Roman and Cinder Fall. There, there, baby ProductionDiary3_07558.png|And the resulting scene. 1486902 888846027796734 3199669178534100736 n.jpg|"Water tribe" Screenshots - Trailers "Yellow" Trailer 1004_Yellow_Trailer_01746.png|Roman's short debut in the "Yellow" Trailer Volume 2 Trailer 1201 Volume 2 Trailer_0790.png V2t 7.png V2t 30.png Screenshots - Volume 1 Volume 1 Opening 1102_The_Shining_Beacon_00436.png|Roman Torchwick surrounded by hired Henchmen Ruby Rose 1101 Ruby Rose_02808.png|Like a crime boss 1101 Ruby Rose_04151.png|"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late at night?" 1101 Ruby Rose_04281.png|"Calm down, we're not here for your money." 1101 Ruby Rose_06075.png|Oh great. I robbed the same shop where the protagonist was hanging out. 1101 Ruby Rose_06504.png|Do your job, minions! 1101 Ruby Rose_07473.png|"...I'm afraid this is where we part ways." 1101 Ruby Rose_08603.png|"End of the line, Red!" 1101 Ruby Rose_08859.png|Ha ha! Organized crime! 1101 Ruby Rose_09459.png|"We've got a Huntress!" 1101 Ruby Rose_09784.png|What the- the weather never mentioned we had hail tonight! 1101 Ruby Rose_09957.png|Close call... 1101 Ruby Rose_17196.png|Roman's mugshot Players and Pieces 1108 Players and Pieces_22873.png|Hard at work in a basement 1108 Players and Pieces_23159.png|If only there was a group of terrorists I can make use of... 1108 Players and Pieces_23256.png|Like this guy over here 1108 Players and Pieces_23751.png|"We're gonna need more men..." Black and White 1116 Black and White_11271.png|Torchwick is in the house! 1116_Black_and_White_12039.png|"Oh, for fu-" 1116 Black and White_12125.png|Cool under pressure 1116 Black and White_13027.png|Oh, hey. Backup's here 1116_Black_and_White_13351.png|Roman, shooting at Blake's feet while she was distracted. 1116 Black and White_13906.png|"Here, kitty-kitty!" 1116 Black and White_13955.png|You've been Monkeyed! 1116_Black_and_White_14500.png|Kid, you're out of your depth. 1116 Black and White_15475.png|Woah, watch where you're pointing that thing! 1116_Black_and_White_16038.png|Bye-bye Monkey-boy! 1116 Black and White_16208.png|"Oh, hello Red! Isn't it past your bedtime?" 1116 Black and White_18586.png|...We need more men. Again. 1116 Black and White_18850.png|"These kids just keep getting weirder!" 1116 Black and White_26821.png|It's hard being a criminal 1116 Black and White_26984.png|Ohai there, Cinder! 1116 Black and White_27300.png|Um, what's with the flame? Screenshots - Volume 2 Volume 2 Opening Volume2OP_1010.png|Roman, standing beside Cinder and her associates. Volume2OP_1542.png|Roman fighting Blake in the Volume 2 opening. Best Day Ever V2 01 00065.png|"It's just like the divorce." V2 01 00066.png|Roman takes a brief moment of relief and mocks the others. V2e1 slitthroat.png|Miming slitting his throat as Cinder scolds Emerald and Mercury. V2 01 00067.png|I've been really busy! V2 01 00068.png|Hates seeing you leave but loves the view as you go. Painting the Town... V2 04 00030.png|Roman is capable of giving invigorating speeches. v2e4 roman in paladin.png|Inside the Atlesian Paladin-290. Roman unharmed.png|"Just got this thing cleaned..." V2 04 00078.png|About time you got here, Neopolitan! V2 04 00080.png|Successful escape, yet again! Mountain Glenn V2_10_00036.png Category:Image Gallery Category:Roman Torchwick images